You Could Have Splinched Me!
by Lemons ARE Best
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Hermione's the only single at the Burrow. Who will save her from a day of watching the Weasleys and their significant others? Enter Charlie. HermionexCharlie oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Duh.

I am caffeine deprived, I have a headache, and my brother won't stop with that stupid toy truck!! -tear- So basically this sucks and has some major problems. Its for valentine's day, even though I hate this day, I felt a great need to write this.

* * *

_**You Could Have Splinched Me!**_

Hermione sat in the kitchen of the burrow on what she felt was the most dreaded day of the year, February fourteenth. Oh how how she loathed this day. Everyone around her seemed so happy it almost made her sick, she had never enjoyed this day at all in her last twenty-one years and she was not about to start enjoying the holiday. Harry and Ginny were currently sitting across the table making googley eyes at each other. Ron was doing the same toward Luna but she was busy talking about something that had been printed in the Quibbler that morning that had something to do with the holiday to him obliviously. Bill and Fleur were in another room, probably doing something Mrs. Weasley would not approve of, as were the twins and their girlfriends. Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast and Mr. Weasley was sitting at the head of the table reading the news. Hermione went through her mental list, she was still missing one person, Charlie, she didn't really know him all that well just that he was a Dragon Keeper who normally was in Romania. Other than that she knew nothing about him, this was a very odd thing, she knew about every other member in the Weasley family.

Shrugging her shoulders, she stood up from the table and excused herself (not that anyone noticed) then walked into the living room and sat down in one of the large comfy chairs and immersed herself in a thick book. After an hour or so she decided that reading a book was not going to help her get away from this day so she sat and tried to decide what she was going to do with her day. She knew everyone else in house was going to be preoccupied so she really didn't have anyone she could hang out with to get her mind off the accursed holiday. Sighing she closed her eyes and tossed her head back in frustration, when she did this she heard a deep chuckle coming from across the room and her eyes snapped open to look at the person who had made the noise.

Standing in the doorway was Charlie Weasley who was smiling at her. He couldn't help but smile at her frustration though, she seemed so set on ignoring her thoughts that it amused him.

"Hello Charlie, I haven't seen you for a while, how have you been?" Hermione inquired politely which made his smile widen.

"Ah, Yes, I have been quite well, how have you been?" He asked with the same politeness but with a mocking sort of tone to it.

"Well enough I suppose, what brings you here, today of all days?"

"I just happened to be here to pick up a dragon that made its way here illegally and decided to drop by and see everyone, though I did forget what today was, seems I picked the wrong day to come." He said and scratched the back of his head in a agitated manner. Hermione let a small smile come to her lips at this statement, she knew just how wrapped up everyone was with their 'lovers' and felt a little bad for Charlie.

"Your right, everyone does seem to be a bit, umm ...occupied." She said.

"Why are you here though? I know you're like family, but you're not with anyone?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't offend her. He did just the opposite, she began to laugh at this statement, he tilted his head questioningly, and she stopped and calmed herself.

"Sorry, It's just that I don't really date, and that I try to spend very little time with people on this day, I don't like it all that much." She said with a straight face. Charlie nodded at this, he didn't care for the holiday much himself. He slid down into a chair across from her and looked her over, he hadn't really seen her much since the war ended, she had grown up to be a very pretty girl. Her bushy hair now was soft, brown, and wavy, and her chestnut brown eyes were bright and showed the vast knowledge she knew, she was still a petite girl but she was very well balanced, she was perfect in just about every way. He found her intriguing and something else that he himself didn't know quite what was but it still annoyed him to no end.

Hermione felt the same, there was something that she couldn't quite place that frustrated her about him. While he was looking at her she was doing the same thing to him, he was a tall man like most of the other Weasley boys, he was also very rough looking, his red hair was long and wild, and he was covered with many scars that were most likely from the dragons he watched. They both snapped out of their thoughts when a thump came from upstairs, they both looked at the ceiling then at each other and shook their heads.

"So did you want to get out of here, it must be unpleasant to be here around all the love birds the whole day," Charlie said with a small smile on his lips.

"I suppose that would be nice, anywhere you might want to go in particular?" She asked, she really did think it would be nice to get away, maybe it would allow her to get to know him a little better.

"How about we go to London and maybe head to a bar around there?" He asked hoping she would accept the invitation. She smiled brightly and nodded, he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. As soon as she took his hand he pulled her close to him and apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. He almost died of laughter when he saw her face, she looked furious, shocked, and happy all at the same time.

"Charlie Weasley, you could have splinched me!!" She yelled indignantly, making him laugh even harder.

"Hermione I would never splinch you; I would be very dead if I splinched you, as my brothers are much too fond of you." He said softly making her lose all her anger.

"Your right, they are rather overprotective of me aren't they, I suppose thats why I haven't a boyfriend." She said with a small frown. Charlie had never really thought of it like that, but now that it was brought to his attention he realized she was right, they were more than likely the reason she was alone today, his brothers did scare off most of the boys that liked her. He couldn't really blame them though, they thought they were doing it in her best interest, they just wanted to protect her and make sure that she found someone good enough to be her boyfriend. He sighed and smiled down at the small girl he decided he was going to make her have the best day possible, she deserved that much.

They walked over to Tom who was sitting behind the bar staring off absentmindedly. When they got close enough he snapped out of his day dreaming and smiled at them.

"Oh, aren't you two just the sweetest looking couple!" He said, in a creepily chipper tone. Hermione blushed a deep crimson and Charlie just stared at the man. Tom just looked at them for a moment before realizing his mistake and started to apologize for making such an assumption. Hermione smiled sweetly at the man, accepted his apology then politely asked for two butterbeers, Charlie just nodded at the man and paid for the drinks, not quite able to meet Hermione's eyes. They sat down in one of the booths by the window, and drank their butterbeers quietly. That was until Parvati Patil saw Hermione and ran over to her and took one look at Charlie and threw her arms around her and went babbling something about how she knew Hermione would end up with one of the Weasley boys. Hermione just stared at the girl in silent shock, she knew that most people had though her and Ron would get together but when Ron had gotten together with Luna she thought all of those thought had vanished about all the Weasley boys. Apparently she was wrong, it seemed like all the people in the room were now looking at them with questioning eyes, at least those who knew the two. Hermione and Charlie were now blushing furiously at this, Charlie stood up and held his hand out for Hermione who took it, half expecting to be apparated out she was pulled out of her chair and toward the brick wall behind the building. With a few taps of Charlie's wand they were in wizard London and walking down the street, surrounded by other people and many pink hearts and chocolate.

"So Hermione still glad you got out of the burrow?" Charlie asked with a slight grimace, he didn't really want her to say no, but he had a feeling she would, he could see how flustered she was at being called his girlfriend and it had hurt his feelings a little. After a moment Hermione gave her answer.

"Yes, I'm still glad I came, it is actually kind of amusing to see how many people think I'm with you, its awkward, but I think spending the day at the burrow would have been much worse than a day with you." She said with a smile on her face that seemed to brighten everything around her, even his mood. He grinned back at her and took her hand in his and they strolled down the road together.

"And to think, I could have been wrestling a dragon, but for some reason that doesn't seem half as fun at the moment." He said, he looked down at her and when she smiled he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I can be much more fun than a dragon." Hermione said with a wink.

* * *

-A/N Hehe... I just had to write it. I hope you don't dislike it, that would make me really sad. 


End file.
